


Blueberry Muffin - BadBoyHalo Oneshots

by Tabadoo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Requests, m/m - Freeform, suggestivethemes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabadoo/pseuds/Tabadoo
Summary: Basically fluffshots of BadBoyHalo.
Relationships: Dream/BadBoyHalo, Sapnap/Badboyhalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, georgenotfound/badboyhalo
Kudos: 32





	Blueberry Muffin - BadBoyHalo Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is forced to end stream due to a clingy and drunkened muffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream x BadBoyHalo is one of my otp's! Woo hoo! I'm writing it! Why I'm writing DrunkBoyHalo I don't know--but it's mostly dialogue, and shorter than my Sapnap x Bad chapter.

"George, I fucking swear to God-!" Dream fumed. "Languageeee...*hic*" Bad slurred. "M-Muffin*hic*head..." Dream turned his head to see a tipsy BadBoyHalo at his door, smiling slightly and looking wasted. Dream clucked his tongue and muted his mic. He couldn't believe this was happening again. "Bad, what did I tell you about my liquor cabinet?" Dream demanded, trying to hide his smile as Bad hid his face in his sleeves in mock guilt.

"Y-You *hic* said not to...*hic* u-use anything in it without asking...*hic*"

"And did you ask?"

"N-No..."

"Uh-huh."

Bad flung himself onto Dream's bed and bounced. "Bouncy~" He trilled.

Dream couldn't hide his smile any longer. "I love you, BadBoyHalo!" He exclaimed as he tackled Bad. Bad snuggled into Dream's hoodie and stayed there, purring slightly. Dream couldn't deny he liked Bad drunk, he was super cute when his mind was fogged with whiskey or gin.

"I *hic* love you, too, Dweam~" Bad hummed.

Dream wrapped his arms around Bad as the smaller man relaxed underneath him, starting to doze off.

"Can't say I didn't expect this..." Dream chuckled, getting up to resume his streaming.

He felt something grab his hoodie, and he glanced over to see Bad clutching him, his eyes half-lidded and drowsy. "Wh-where are you going, Dream?" Bad squeaked out. "I'm streaming..." Dream replied, noticing Bad was coming out of it. "End it then...I'm tired..." Bad whined.

"Bad."

"Dreaaaammm..."

Dream blushed and unmuted his mic. "Hey, uh, sorry, guys...something came up...I gotta go," he explained before ending the stream. He went back over to Bad and crawled into bed with him, covering both of them with the comforter. "You're so clingy, Bad."

"I said I was tired..."

"And I had said you were clingy."

"Muffin..."

"DrunkBoyHalo."

The sleepy muffin rest his head on Dream's arm and fell sound asleep after listening to Dream whisper small praises, such as _I love you_ and _You're so cute_ and _My beloved little muffin_. Dream decided he might as well hit the sack too, try and catch some z's. It was nearly midnight. He usually went to bed around four in the morning(pog, man), but he was comfortable, and with Bad anchored on his arm, there was no chance he was going anywhere.

The next morning, his phone had multiple notifications.

Mostly Skeppy asking what the fuck he was doing with Bad.


End file.
